Por Omisión
by PrimulaD
Summary: Después de arreglar sus pendientes con Cassandra, un misterioso inmortal persigue a Methos, éste tiene que recordar su pasado, sus amigos tratan de ayudarlo pero no cuentan con su tozudez. Segunda parte del arco. Advertencia: contenido para adultos.


**Por Omisión**

**Todos hemos tenido nuestras épocas malas, pero parece que algunos de nosotros las hemos tenido peores. (La Receta del Tiranosauro, Vol. III. Isaac Assimov)**

**Crónicas 2:1**

La tarde era calurosa, el verano había dejado caer sobre ellos una onda tropical que amenazaba convertirlos en charcos de agua, sin embargo, Duncan y Methos jugaban una partida de ajedrez mientras conversaban. MacLeod escuchaba a su amigo. Había llegado intempestivamente y se había despatarrado en el sofá sin quitarse la gabardina, se veía más pálido que de costumbre y bastante ojeroso. Se preguntó si seguiría con su vida doble. Entonces lo había invitado a jugar una partida esperando distraerlo pero sin conseguirlo, lo veía mordisquearse las uñas y parecía sentado sobre un hormiguero, decidió animarlo a que hablara con un: "¿Y bien?..."

Le contó todo lo que había pasado con Cassandra, sin guardar detalles. Se preguntó el sentido real de la plática observándolo hacer sus jugadas. Mac negó con la cabeza e hizo un perfecto movimiento de jaque mate. Methos ni se inmutó, siguió contándole los sucesos de los últimos días.

– ...y eso fue lo que pasó MacLeod –decía Methos aún despatarrado.

Duncan dudó por un momento pensando si decirle o no su propia historia con Cassandra. Se sentía incómodo al pensar en turbar la evidente felicidad de su amigo. Pensó que quizá por eso le estaba contando, para excusarse de su relación, o ¿Tal vez pedirle su consentimiento? No, no lo creía, decidió esperar pacientemente.

– Lo sé... y no me importa –dijo Methos ante la visible incomodidad de su amigo aunque le pareció percibir un suspiro de alivio. Duncan sonrió mirándolo afablemente.

– No quisiera que...

– Olvídalo.

– Bien, y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– No lo sé, ya tenemos dos semanas juntos... y ha funcionado.

– ¿Se mudó a tu departamento? –la pregunta sonó muy sorprendida.

– Sí –la respuesta lacónica de Methos le hizo cambiar el tema súbitamente.

– ¿Y qué pasó con Rottgen?

– No se ha aparecido y no lo he sentido, probablemente... ¿Cómo supiste de...? Olvídalo, ¿Por eso regresaste?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¿crees que...? –se notaba molesto.

– Bueno, en parte –Duncan desmontó de su silla y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó dos latas de cerveza y agregó– ¿quieres? –Methos se incorporó y asintió extendiendo el brazo para alcanzarla.

– Escucha MacLeod, la presencia de Cassie lo cambia todo.

– ¿No le has dicho? –evidentemente Methos no quería cambiar de tema, incluso había olvidado su reciente molestia.

– Nos estuvimos poniendo al día –dijo éste encogiendo los hombros y abriendo lo ojos ante el tono acusador de Duncan– de cualquier manera creo que ya lo sabe –añadió pensativo.

– Sexto sentido femenino –aseveró MacLeod suspirando. De pronto soltó una carcajada.

– No le veo la gracia –refunfuñó.

– Ya... pensándolo bien... debes admitir que es gracioso... es decir, te odió por 3500 años, trató de matarte y ahora... –dejó de reír viendo la seria cara de su amigo.

Methos volvió a sentarse en el sofá, en una curiosa actitud de darse por vencido. Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, miró a Duncan y le dijo con tono sombrío:

– Mac, ya lo olvidé... ¡Olvidé cómo!

– ¿Convivir con una mujer? –Duncan lo interrumpió, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, acodando los brazos sobre las rodillas, añadió –lo hiciste con Alexa.

– Era diferente, ella ¡Vivió tan poco!, mucho tiempo lo pasamos en hospitales, y el que quedaba fue tan escaso, íbamos de país en país y de hotel en hotel... esto es diferente... toda esta situación... me aterra.

– Methos ¿La amas? –le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Desde siempre –musitó.

La fuerza de su aseveración lo desconcertó. Alisó sus tejanos y se incorporó, paseó lentamente por la habitación envuelto en el fantasma de Tessa. Se detuvo y dirigiéndose a Methos le dijo sonriente:

– Entonces será fácil.

**********************************

El asunto de Rottgen había preocupado a Joe más de lo que aparentaba. El vigilante que habían asignado para localizarlo no se reportaba, temió lo peor. Todo eso aunado a la preocupación por la identidad de Methos, había conseguido que el asunto se convirtiera en un dolor de cabeza.

Dios sabía cuánto esfuerzo le había costado convencer a Darla de que Pierson no era inmortal. La joven vigilante tenía dos escasos meses en la organización. Había sido escogida por su innata curiosidad y afán detectivesco, unidos a una gran imaginación. Un cóctel bastante peligroso.

– No Dawson, era Adam Pierson, te lo podría jurar, leí su registro en la base de datos durante mi entrenamiento. Él es inmortal, por eso nunca encontró a Methos, por eso... espera, y ¿Si él es Methos? La aseveración de Darla lo tomó por sorpresa, decidió usar ese talento a futuro, llegar a esa conclusión le había tomado muy poco tiempo. Resolvió acosarla para evitar que siguiera con esa peligrosa línea de pensamiento.

– ¿Usaste un telemicrófono? –preguntó Joe, necesitaba asegurarse.

– Bueno yo... no, ¡Es que fue tan súbito¡

– ¿Alcanzaste a filmar algo? –dijo con tenacidad, ese papel ya lo había interpretado antes.

– No, pero...

– Darla, entonces ¿cómo esperas que crea semejante historia, ¿Adam Pierson, un ex investigador, inmortal? –sonó implacable.

– ¡Joe, confía en mí, ella se iba a encontrar con Pierson.

– ¿La oíste?

– No, lo anotó en su agenda, Pierson 5:00 pm, dojo de Mac...

– ¿Entraste a su departamento y viste su agenda? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿No sabes que son peligrosos?

– Yo... vamos ¡Ella estaba tan excitada, tan determinada, iba a encontrarse con otro inmortal!, ¿Cómo podría estar tan excitada si hubiera sido un mortal? –se oía desesperada. Joe se sintió tentado a aflojar la presión, pero aún no era tiempo.

– Digamos que así fuera, qué te hace suponer que Adam Pierson era inmortal, ¿Los viste pelear?

– No, ella me hubiera descubierto si entraba por el frente, y el otro inmortal cerró la entrada trasera del gimnasio. ¡Tú lo sabes, Joe, tú entraste, te vi! –dijo ella retadora, recordando la extraña presencia de Dawson en el lugar.

– Sí... entré –Joe pensó rápidamente su respuesta mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

– ¿Qué hacías ahí? –Darla lo miraba con sospecha.

– MacLeod me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora para que le ayudara a buscar unos papeles que había dejado en el escritorio, cuando llegué, la puerta no estaba asegurada, esto me intrigó y entré con cautela...

– Joe ¿Quién era el otro inmortal? ¡Dímelo! –le exigió.

– No era un inmortal, era Adam Pierson... –sonaba titubeante, pero Darla había leído la agenda de Cassandra y necesitaba decir una verdad.

– No soy estúpida Joe, ella iba a pelear...

– Darla... cuando entré no había nadie peleando en el dojo, subí por el elevador y... bueno es embarazoso... ellos... –hizo una larga pausa dejando que la imaginación de Darla hiciera el resto.

– Oh, ¿estaban? –se tapó la boca con la mano.

– Sí Darla, como comprenderás, no me iba a quedar a mirar, así que volví la espalda y regresé al elevador –Joe parecía genuinamente avergonzado.

– ¿Y no te vieron? –Darla no podía contener su diversión.

– ¡No es gracioso! estaban... "ocupados".

– Joe, lo siento, yo... es que... ¿Entonces ella tiene un affair con un mortal? ¡Qué romántico!

– Sí, sí –dijo él haciendo un ademán y chasqueando la lengua.

Así había terminado la cosa, muy en su interior Joe suspiró con alivio. Se sintió afortunado de que Darla fuera tan imaginativa y de que por puro romanticismo aún usara los viejos métodos de los vigilantes. Aparte de él, la única otra persona de la organización que sabía sobre la identidad de Pierson era Amy, y Joe había tenido cuidado de asignarla como su vigilante extraoficialmente, sin que Methos lo supiera, dejándole de pantalla el trabajo abandonado por Pierson en las crónicas de Methos.

Amy lo seguía siempre, llevando un minucioso registro de sus actividades. Ella lo amaba entrañablemente, y eso era algo que él no aprobaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano, su hija daría el siguiente paso, el mismo que él había dado cuando se acercó a MacLeod por primera vez, y temió por su vida.

El registro de inmortales no era exacto, siempre había un momento en que perdían a un inmortal y por un breve instante, agradeció que así fuera. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que ocuparse de Rottgen, se sentó ante la computadora y tecleó el nombre. Inmediatamente después de su encuentro con Pierson había solicitado a la división europea la localización de Rottgen, ya había pasado 1 mes desde entonces, así que confió en que la información estuviera completa. La pantalla desplegó los datos.

Markus Rottgen, aliases: Nikolai Dreshnev, Hassim al Gabbar, Manuel Olvera, Kostas Papadoppoulos, Markus Rottgen.

Avistamientos: Rusia 1560, Arabia 1700, España 1820, Atenas 1900, ingreso al Claustro de París en 1980, desaparecido en 2000.

Paradero actual: indeterminado

Quickenings: Ivan Dostov 1560, Tarsus IV 1575, Lawrenz 1670, McArthy 1700, Rogelio Sánchez 1825, Lucas Christopher 1915.

Edad: desconocida.

Fecha de inmortalidad: desconocida

Mentor: desconocido.

Características: Registrado como inmortal oscuro, caracterizado por la extrema violencia de sus peleas. Asociado con crímenes sexuales.

Última entrada registrada: Tras la decapitación de Lucas Christopher estuvo recluido por autismo en un hospital siquiátrico de Atenas, ingresado al retiro de París en 1980. Desaparecido un mes antes de la disolución de este en 2000.

Ubicación actual: desconocida.

Vigilante actual: Douglas Gray,

Dawson no se extrañó de que no apareciera un Methos o un Pierson en la información, por lo poco que aparecía en la crónica era muy probable que una parte de la vida de Rottgen hubiera sido muy larga. La fotografía, tomada con telefoto hacía tres semanas, mostraba un hombre de cabellos largos enmarcando un rostro perturbado.

Algo andaba mal, no concordaba la información, había una foto, pero aparecía como ubicación actual desconocida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un súbito presentimiento le hizo verificar en el sistema el registro de accesos de vigilantes activos. Tecleó nerviosamente el nombre de Douglas Gray. El corazón le latió con fuerza al ver la última consulta hecha a la base de datos por Gray: Adam Pierson, 06/27/01, 20:00. "Eso fue anteayer", pensó. Revisó la fotografía nuevamente, decidió mandarla por e–mail a la división europea. Luego marcó el número telefónico de las oficinas en Europa, les explicó su descubrimiento, ellos se encargarían de ubicar a Gray y cambiar la clave de acceso del vigilante. Movió tristemente la cabeza, era muy probable que el vigilante estuviera muerto.

Todo esto era demasiado preocupante, pensó si comentarle a MacLeod.

Crónicas 2:2

– Sólo vivo mi vida como es, y no deseo que la gente se cree expectativas de mí. He aprendido a aceptar lo que soy. Las decisiones que he tomado, las he tomado. Sé bastante bien que lo que hago no compensa el mal que hice, aunque ayuda a mitigar el ansia de mi alma.

Marcus Constantine lo miró fijamente. Hacía casi 2 décadas que no lo veía, ahora se había aparecido de la nada, lo había llamado y habían quedado de verse en su residencia. Lo observaba "arar" el camino de ida y vuelta, hablando mientras mantenía fija la vista en el recorrido que hacía. Se preguntaba nuevamente qué lo había traído ahí. Sus encuentros eran muy esporádicos, a veces pasaba un siglo sin que supiera de él, luego llegaba y se quedaba varios días en su casa, lo ayudaba en sus actividades y desaparecía nuevamente. Al paso de dos milenios lo consideraba parte de su vida. Su mutua amistad con Darius los acercaba aún más, después de la conversión de éste, las visitas de Methos se hicieron más constantes, se aparecía cada 10 o 20 años llevándole invariablemente un regalo, y últimamente casi siempre, alguna pieza para su museo.

– ¿Methos, qué es lo que te perturba?

– La verdad Marcus.

– No debería ser motivo, acabas de aseverar tu verdad.

– ¿Y si no es suficiente? –se sentó junto a él, mirándolo con tristeza.

– ¿Para quién, para ti o para quienes te rodean?... Duncan es muy joven, nació en esta época, no en la mía ni en la tuya. No es fácil tener un código de honor en tiempos violentos. Lo conozco, comprenderá.

– Nunca he negado lo que soy... sólo es que no lo divulgo, pero no me preocupa MacLeod, Marcus, es tan noble que me acepta como soy.

– ¿Entonces, tú no te aceptas a ti mismo?

– Tal vez.

– La verdadera sabiduría viene del interior Methos, sólo tú puedes decidir quién quieres ser, date algo de tiempo.

– Tiempo, tiempo... tanto y tan poco.

– ¿Poco?

– ... Rottgen anda tras de mí... tal vez ha llegado mi tiempo.

Marcus sintió un vuelco en el corazón, recordó la primera vez que le oyó esa expresión, cerró los ojos, rememorando épocas anteriores.

_**Explanada de Marathon 490 a.C.**_

El olor a sangre, sudor y excrementos saturaba la atmósfera. Caminaba a tropezones, esquivando los cuerpos caídos, rodeando las áreas incendiadas y espantando las moscas que zumbaban frenéticas ante el festín de sangre. Era el fin de la batalla, se podía sentir en el denso ambiente, aunque todavía se desarrollaban pequeñas escaramuzas. Sin embargo se daba cuenta de que la infantería definitivamente estaba retrocediendo, "Hemos perdido. Darayausha pronto ordenará la retirada" pensó desolado.

El hilo de sus ideas se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia de otro inmortal, escrutó con la mirada entre el humo sin distinguir nada, aún luchando contra las telarañas del dolor, un hoplita le había alcanzado a lancear una pierna y la herida tardaba en cerrar, cojeaba penosamente. Alcanzó a distinguir a uno de los "inmortales" de Leónidas, sonrió ante la ironía; el hombre peleaba ferozmente contra unos seis infantes persas. El griterío y los insultos, unidos al chocar de metales eran todo lo que alcanzaba a percibir, se acercó a unos 2 metros. Contempló la escena por unos segundos y decidió detenerlos. "¡Alto!" rugió elevando la voz ante el ruido de la pelea y el azoro de los infantes, casi al instante detuvieron la lluvia de golpes contra el hombre, se apartaron dejando ver una figura apoyada en una rodilla, ensangrentado, con la túnica desgarrada en varios lugares, la coraza y el casco abollados, el escudo casi destrozado. Señaló con la cabeza y el grupo se retiró pensando que el general se haría cargo de esa escoria.

– Hakhamanish de Pasagarda.

– Methos... ¿Es un reto?, Bien... tal vez haya llegado mi tiempo –sonaba muy fatigado, pronunciando con un jadeo las palabras. Hakhamanish, como buen estratega, conocía lo suficiente a sus enemigos para saber su idioma. Lo observó detenidamente: un enorme tajo atravesaba la coraza de lado a lado a la altura del abdomen, las piernas mostraban varios arañazos, las grebas estaban prácticamente deshechas, en el brazo derecho tenía dos cortadas, sostenía la espada con el brazo izquierdo, pero permanecía doblado sobre sí.

– No. La batalla ha terminado, ustedes ganaron. No creo que haya necesidad de derramar más sangre, creo que ya hay suficiente –añadió extendiendo el brazo izquierdo a su alrededor, la mano derecha aferrando con precaución la empuñadura de la espada.

– Nunca es suficiente... para los mortales –sacó penosamente el brazo de la agarradera del escudo, se quitó el casco masajeándose la nariz y tomó su espada con ambas manos y la clavó en el suelo. Hakhamanish extendió un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Methos negó con la cabeza limitándose a estirar las piernas y sentarse en el suelo. Su instinto le dijo que no había amenaza, y aunque la hubiera, había decidido no pelear, estaba demasiado agotado.

– Darayausha es de los nuestros, no obstante pelea por el poder sobre los mortales. Toda esta idea de Marathon... estuvo maldecida por Ahura desde el principio –le ofreció un odre con agua, Methos se incorporó a medias y la bebió con avidez.

– Agradezco tu generosidad –regresando el odre– acaso ¿Eres general de Darío? –apenas reparó en el ajado vestuario de su interlocutor.

– Sí. Y tú eres uno de los soldados élite de Leónidas... –señaló su ligero equipo.

– Entonces somos enemigos –dijo Methos sonriendo. La escena le resultaba demasiado familiar y no podía dejar de ver la ironía de la situación.

– No ahora, es suficiente con las batallas de los mortales, ¿No crees? –contestó él– ¿Qué haces aquí? –se refería a que estaban muy cerca del campamento persa.

– Lo mismo me preguntaba... aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar –contestó Methos limpiando con el dorso de la mano las gotas de agua de su mentón y boca.

– ¿Oportunidad? –soltó una carcajada sincera– no pudiste elegir un peor momento– se sentó a su lado, masajeando la pierna lastimada.

– Si... quedé atrapado en medio de la lucha... En su momento parecía una buena idea, creí poder llegar a la costa... esperar hasta que terminara la batalla y tal vez escabullirme.

– ¿Eres un desertor? –la pregunta iba cargada de desprecio.

– No realmente, tal vez hubiera seguido con Leónidas hasta la "muerte". En realidad, me persigue uno de los nuestros –Methos sonrió ante la mirada despectiva del persa, decidió agradecerle el gesto explicándole– Dión era un noble espartano, mortal, solía ser mi erasta, hasta que se le ocurrió pasar a otra fase de la relación... y... parece ser que se enamoró de mí.

Hakhamanish lo miró apreciativamente, no era el ideal griego de la perfección, la nariz angulosa, labios delgados, pómulos salientes, cabello largo lacio, ahora bastante desgreñado y desaseado... y tampoco era un erómano típico, por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir bajo la mugre y la sangre era muy esbelto, alto, pálido y había rebasado los 18 "Los tiempos están cambiando", pensó socarrón. Miró al joven inmortal, los ojos de extraño color entre avellana y miel tenían un destello picaresco...

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? –pensando que en realidad no era para tanto, las sociedades guerreras como la de Esparta y la propia, toleraban las relaciones entre guerreros. Existía la idea común, aunque no expresada, de que en un momento dado podrían formar el ejército ideal, aunque raras veces llegaban al enamoramiento – "además es mortal" –agregó, más para sí mismo que para el espartano.

– Apareció un inmortal que había sido amante de Dión, se enceló y comenzó a hacerme la vida difícil, en Esparta eso es realmente fácil si no eres noble, yo no lo soy, fui admitido en la guardia de Leónidas por intervención de mi protector. Decidí que lo mejor era alejarme. Un inmortal políticamente muy poderoso, además de muy violento... no es una buena combinación.

– ¿Cómo acabaste aquí, si no era tu intención? –dijo sonriendo, al fin y al cabo, independientemente de su nacimiento, las sociedades eran iguales en muchos aspectos.

– Sucedió que Milcíades envió un grupo a las negociaciones con los hoplitas lacedemonios, aproveché la confusión que se suscitó cuando empezaron los rituales de preparación y me uní al frente, simulando haber sido enviado como rastreador. Planeaba atravesar Marathon y alcanzar la costa, la batalla comenzó antes de que pudiera hacerlo –alzó los hombros esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

– La alcanzarás –dijo convencido. Por alguna extraña razón ese inmortal descarado le agradaba. Le intrigaba el hecho de que rehuyera pelear contra el inmortal que lo seguía, pero aún no había conocido suficientes inmortales como para formarse un juicio, en ese momento se sentía demasiado cansado, así que se incorporó y le tendió la mano y esta vez Methos aceptó su ayuda.

Pasaron buena parte de ese atardecer platicando mientras se dirigían al campamento de Hakhamanish, éste le explicó que tenía poca experiencia como inmortal, peleaba más contra mortales que contra inmortales y con todo ese asunto de la guerra contra los griegos no había conocido a otro aparte de Darayausha, por lo que Methos supo que ese era el motivo por el que no lo había retado. Le parecía recordar su propia curiosidad cuando tenía pocos siglos de vida. Llegando al campamento le informaron que Darayausha había ordenado el retiro de la infantería y de la flota, solamente quedaban 3 hombres de su guardia y 4 esclavos. Los guardias miraron con recelo a Methos. Hakhamanish les ordenó que se retiraran y enviaran a los sirvientes. Tomaron un precario pero reparador baño atendidos por los esclavos, comieron y bebieron generosamente. La situación era tan irreal para esclavos y soldados, que los observaban asombrados, preguntándose por qué su amo y general era amigo de su enemigo.

Methos decidió partir esa misma noche, los disciplinados soldados lo proveyeron con una esterilla de paja, una manta y algunas provisiones, suficientes para una caminata de varios días. Sentados al calor de la fogata le comunicó su decisión a su nuevo amigo.

– Leónidas te echará de menos, eres de su guardia personal –dijo mirándolo con simpatía.

– ¡Bromeas?, Si uno muere o desaparece, otro lo reemplaza inmediatamente, de ahí el apodo –contestó divertido.

– Entonces es cierto.

– Vaya si lo es. Suelen ser muy prolíficos, los hijos sustituyen a los padres... sí ya sé, tarde o temprano se hubieran preguntado sobre mí, como ves, es mejor desaparecer... Oye, gracias por las ropas –dijo Methos sintiéndose limpio por fin. Se incorporó, alisó los pliegues de la túnica, se ató con firmeza las sandalias y se caló el manto envolviéndose con placer. Un esclavo había trenzado su cabello atándolo con una tira de cuero, era más práctico para tiempos de guerra. Y le ayudaba que su aspecto no pareciera de ningún bando.

– No es nada. Toma puedes sobrevivir un tiempo con esto –le tendió una bolsita de cuero.

– Gracias nuevamente por tu gran generosidad... tengo que irme... no pensaba ir a tu país, sin embargo... –dijo sonriendo, pensando en la amabilidad del persa y aceptando la dádiva con profundo agradecimiento. Sin duda Hakhamanish era un inmortal de los "buenos", en su interior le dio también las gracias a la Diosa Fortuna por haberse encontrado un buen inmortal que mantenía un perfil bajo.

– Sería una mala decisión –estrecharon los brazos y Hakhamanish vio partir a Methos en medio de la bruma que barría la costa.

**Crónicas 2:3**

– Y vaya que tenías un nombre largo –sonrió Methos.

– Fue el primero que tuve, fui hijo adoptivo de la familia Aqueménida, de ahí el nombre. Cuando llegó Darío, me cautivó con su inteligencia, magia y poder, así que me convertí en su alumno y en su incondicional hasta el momento de su "muerte pública", sin Darío a cargo me fue imposible continuar con Jerjes, a pesar de sus hazañas no era su hijo. Tenía que continuar solo, así que me volví mercenario. Adopté el nombre de Marcus Constantinus, con su variante... y en ese me estacioné, tú sabes... –Constantine se dirigió al frigobar y abrió una botella de vino, sirvió dos copas. Methos lo seguía rascándose la nuca.

– Sí, a veces te agrada un nombre y te lo quedas, ahora soy Adam Pierson –dijo alargando la mano para tomar la copa que le tendían. Ambos regresaron a la cómoda sala.

– Interesante alegoría... –cambió bruscamente el tema– nunca me detallaste qué pasó con ese inmortal... y nunca me dijiste su nombre.

– No tuve la oportunidad, cuando te volví a encontrar peleabas en Egipto a lado del ejército romano –la sonrisa de Methos se borró al evocar la imagen de Nefertiri.

– Sí... y tú trabajabas como embalsamador real... te veías curioso, era extraño –dijo Marcus desechando el pasado.

– Tenía pocas prestaciones, pero era un empleo seguro... y bueno... los muertos no protestan y las momias menos –dijo Methos paladeando su vino golosamente. Nunca le había contado a Marcus sobre su origen egipcio. A decir verdad, todas las veces que se volvían a encontrar no hablaban del pasado, solamente se ponían al corriente sobre sus vidas, sus amores, sus tristezas. Era normal que intentaran olvidar el enorme lapso de tiempo que se extendía tras sus vidas, ni siquiera discutían el número de cabezas que habían tomado en esos intervalos.

– ¿Nunca te cansas de hacer bromas? –Constantine movió la cabeza aceptando las ironías de Methos, era tan típico de él. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus ironías y alusiones encubrían su profunda tristeza y cansancio.

Entre los inmortales llegaba a ser común el hastío de una vida larga, había visto varios casos y temía que la desesperación se estuviera apoderando de él pues sabía de sobra que, con ese amargo sentido del humor, Methos exorcisaba sus demonios. Ver nacer y morir a la gente que los rodeaba tampoco era motivante, pensó, todos eran peregrinos del mundo, todos se iban dejando sus corazones inmortales sumidos en la más profunda desolación, repitiéndose el ciclo generación tras generación. Sabía que actualmente su amigo alternaba su tiempo entre un trabajo de profesor historiador y uno de médico. Médico, ¿Era alguna especie de expiación?, Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y se concentró en su amigo, esperando. Por su hosco silencio percibía que no quería contestarle. Llenó nuevamente las copas y esperó con paciencia, tras unos minutos lo miró removerse con inquietud en el sillón, señal de que ahora probablemente, le contaría la historia.

– Su nombre era Castor, poco después que nos separamos me alcanzó, me había estado siguiendo, luchamos... entonces creí que era realmente el final...

La escena llegó a su recuerdo.

_Caminó durante varias horas por un estrecho sendero que corría paralelo a la costa, colina arriba, lejos de la sangre y el campo de batalla. Oía el batir de las alas de pájaros escapando al sentir su presencia. Sin detenerse para comer, prosiguió hasta la llegada de la noche. La humedad proveniente de la costa convertía el paisaje en una zona espectral, cubierta de las sombras de los árboles. Era luna llena, su luz iluminaba los pocos claros que atravesaba. A lo lejos podía ver las montañas, las enormes cimas cubiertas de neblina bajo los rayos lunares y más allá de ellas sabía que encontraría un pequeño puerto. Se detuvo para descansar, aún no se reponía del agotamiento físico de la batalla, sentía que podía dormir por horas tranquilamente. Castor estaba muy lejos, los nobles no se molestaban en acercarse a las batallas. Mordisqueó un pedazo de carne seca de la bolsa de provisiones y bebió un sorbo de vino, se dedicó a mirar las estrellas, meditando una vez más sobre sus orígenes, buscando una memoria perdida que haría que le latiera con más fuerza el corazón._

_Hacía muchos siglos que se había convencido de que los inmortales no pertenecían a la raza humana, aunque sí padecían la amplia gama de emociones que venía con la envoltura. Se permitió soñar despierto por unos instantes, luego se ciñó el manto, acomodando su fardo como almohada, concediéndole al sopor del cansancio que nublara sus sentidos y se tendió sobre el estómago._

_Lo despertó un dolor agónico en el hombro derecho, intentó incorporarse pero alcanzó a sentir el filo cortando su carne, abrió los ojos ladeando la cabeza y descubrió que estaba clavado al piso, estiró la mano izquierda para alcanzar su espada, un pesado pie la alejó de su alcance para después aplastar su muñeca inmovilizándolo._

– _Pelea según las reglas bastardo –alcanzó a gruñir. Como respuesta una patada se estrelló en su costado izquierdo hundiéndolo aún más en su agonía._

– _Lo hago según mis reglas –contestó el inmortal soltando un aluvión de puntapiés. Methos reconoció la voz de Castor y un miedo glacial recorrió su espina– puedo oler tu miedo, no temas, el miedo y tú pronto desaparecerán._

– _!Somos soldados! –tartamudeó con desesperación, tratando de aludir a la poca humanidad que pudiera existir en ese ser. Arranque vano, la respuesta fue idénticamente violenta._

_Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por desclavarse del suelo, pero Castor presionó la empuñadura con un pie, sintió la guarnición de la espada en el hombro y aulló, el inmortal extrajo la espada ocasionándole más sufrimiento y le propinó un golpe en el rostro con la empuñadura, después lo levantó y lo giró arrojándolo de espaldas al piso, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a abofetearlo._

_«No puedo desmayarme, sin miedo, sin miedo, sin miedo...» se dijo mentalmente, tratando de aislarse de la agonía, el mundo se hizo borroso a su alrededor desapareciendo unos instantes para reaparecer entre punzadas de dolor. No podía con él, lo sabía, le doblaba el peso y lo rebasaba con mucho en estatura, nuevamente se esforzó en mantenerse consciente transmutando lenta y progresivamente su dolor en odio, un odio enloquecedor que lo devoraba por dentro. Se escondió muy dentro de sí, entre las muchas vidas que albergaba para aislarse de la realidad que estaba viviendo._

_Castor tuvo su orgasmo y él sólo pudo contener las ganas de vomitar, aprovechó ese breve instante para desprenderse y girar para alcanzar la espada de su enemigo lanzando un tajo ciego, Castor aulló de dolor y cayó de bruces, Methos se alejó rodando, se incorporó y recargando el peso de su cuerpo le clavó la espada en la espalda casi hasta la empuñadura, recogió su propia espada y sin detenerse, alcanzó sus pertenencias y se fue a tropezones, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que se recuperara, sabía que lo mataría y no quería arriesgarse a un quickening que lo dejaría perdido del mundo en el mejor de los casos y en el peor, un quickening oscuro que acabaría con la poca estabilidad emocional que había conseguido desde que dejó el campamento de los jinetes. Caminó ciegamente por días, olvidándose de comer y dormir, alejado de la realidad. En algún momento alcanzó un riachuelo. Sondeó salvajemente el terreno en busca de la presencia de Castor, cuando por fin se cercioró se tiró a un lado de la orilla. Entonces se dio un largo y consolador baño. Se recostó y durmió profundamente._

– Methos... –dijo Constantine viéndolo con una profunda conmiseración. Se dijo a sí mismo que eran otros tiempos, que la violencia y los ultrajes eran el pan de cada día, que era época de guerra... pero su actual civilidad sólo incrementó la pena que sentía por su amigo. Hacía 2491 años lo había visto partir feliz en busca de una nueva vida...

– Fue hace mucho tiempo Marcus –dijo él percibiendo su pesar, con una sonrisa torcida, traicionado por sus ojos tristes– aprendí a no confiar siempre en la razón. ¡Vamos! No fui el único al que le sucedió... a mí y a otros tantos, era una época dura... pero alcancé el puerto y partí hacia Tracia, ahí permanecí unos dos siglos...

– Y ese Castor es...

– Rottgen –tras una breve pausa sacudió la cabeza y añadió con brusquedad.– No me puedo justificar, de cualquier manera que lo vea... lo que hice fue una omisión.

– ¿Omisión?, ¿Te refieres a que debiste matarlo? –preguntó Constantine sin comprender el significado de su discurso.

– Tal vez debí hacerlo pero no, me refiero a que, sin darme cuenta conscientemente... lo castré...

_**Finis**_


End file.
